Spider
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Jesse/Shelby... more friendship than anything but with a hint on attraction from his side. Shelby/Spider   WARNING: deals with the death of a spider   REVIEW!


Spider.

Shelby Corcoran is a tough woman. She doesn't get scared easily and she always knows what to do, if a situation gets weird. Sometimes she even surprises herself, how focused she can be I situations where most people would freak out.

Her only problem are spiders. She had always been scared of them and she couldn't help but panic everytime she saw one.

Maybe scare wasn't the right word for it. She just thought they were creepy and disgusting. Most of the times, when she saw one, she would take a step back and freeze, in order to not make it angry or something, so panic wasn't the word either.

Over the years she had found a way to deal with this kind of situation.

If there was a spider in her house, she would grab some kind of real sticky hairspray and bath the spider in it. The spider wouldn't be able to walk anymore and Shelby could kill it without getting attacked, or the spider would die, because the hairspray smelled so bad, even Shelby had problems breathing.

If there was a spider in her car, she would park her car somewhere, find an attractive guy, show some cleavage, make him kill the spider and then maybe fuck him in the car. It certainly solved more than one problem.

If there was a spider anywhere on her, well, that would be the moment she panicked. She would try to get it off, without actually touching it. Since that isn't easy at all, she would scream and shout at the spider, while dancing like she was on drugs. Maybe she hoped the spider would get all: _What does that woman want? Hey, no! Don't move that fast. I'm gonna vomit. Please stop, or I'll search for another place to sit on! Alright. I'll leave!, _which would never happen, because it always seems like spiders don't care so much about these things.

What she didn't really think about was what she was going to do, if there was a spider at her working place, while she didn't have a chance to do any of these things. Like when she was sitting in the auditorium, watching VA rehearse, and suddenly a spider walked over the setlist in front of her.

Basically, that was the situation she was in right now. Her team performing Bohemian Rhapsody, while she couldn't concentrate on anything else but the spider. It was now crawling over her pen, that was lying in the middle of the table and Shelby felt helpless.

She didn't want her team to think she was a coward, so she tried to relax.

When they ended their performance she cut the rehearsal short, saying something about a meeting she had to attend later. She wanted Jesse to stay behind for a couple of minutes.

Her official reason for that was, that he hadn't been totally flawless so she wanted to talk to him, while her real reason involved her inability to kill spiders without making them helpless before, so she needed Jesse, because there was no hairspray anywhere.

She could have just left the auditorium, but she would have known there was a spider, which wouldn't have let her anywhere near the auditorium in weeks. She needed to know that spider was dead, so she could come back the next day and do her job.

Jesse on his part never thought Shelby would be scared of spiders. She had always seemed to be totally in control of anything, so he had just guessed she would deal with spiders, too.

"Jesse, I need you to do something for me!"

"Sure Ms. Corcoran. Anything you want."

She just pointed at the spider, looked Jesse deep in the eyes and said: "Kill it please!"

He had never heard her say please and he had never even imagined her begging him for anything. "It's just a spider. Why don't you kill it?"

And there it was. Her icy stare. She only gave it to people when she didn't want them to ask questions.

"Sorry. Sure I'll do it." As he tried to hit the spider with a rolled paper, he was surprised how fast that spider could run and hide. It was gone and neither Shelby nor her student knew where she was. They only knew the direction she ran to.

Yes, a running spider. Didn't you ever see a running spider?

Anyway, they both knew the spider could be anywhere by now.

Shelby looked at him again. "I can't be in a room where I know a spider is in, too!"

He finally got the seriousness of the problem, or at least he thought so. He guessed she just had a problem with uncontrollable things. I mean, a spider doesn't listen when you say NO. It doesn't obey rules and it sure as hell doesn't care about private space.

"We'll get her! We just have to locate her first."

"No! You'll get her. I'll just stand somewhere she can't get me by surprise!"

While she made her way to the stage, where there were less corners, the spider could come from, he wondered if there was more to his teacher he should know about.

Women always bought that knight-in-shining-armor-thingy so he needed to find the spider and kill it, in order to maybe have a chance at seeing his hot teacher naked. And god knew he wanted that chance. So he kept searching for the spider. Sometimes he looked up for a moment just to look at her, standing on that stage almost helpless.  
She stood there, constantly checking her surroundings if the spider was somewhere around, chewing her lip nervously.

_**JelbyJelbyJelbyJelby**_

Almost an hour later Jesse stopped searching. He wanted to try telling her the spider may have left the auditorium and was on the way to some weird, well, _spiderplace_.

On his way to the stage he watched her looking around, her back turned to him giving him the chance to observe her ass for a second. When he came closer he saw a black point on the back of her white shirt and he saw the chance of saving her get a bit closer.

Taking the few steps up the stairs and on the stage, he started apologizing for not finding the spider.

When he finally reached his teacher she was looking at him, fear written all over her face. Maybe she wasn't so tough after all and maybe that fear of spiders was just her only way of expressing her soft side.

He wanted to help her get it off her back, literally, and try to make her feel better.

Although he knew it wasn't the most appropriate way to do so, he put his arms around her. He didn't only surprise her with that. Catching the spider in one of his hands, he broke the hug and showed her the spider in his hand.

She remained calm, knowing he would kill it right away and she wouldn't have to be scared.

He set it down on the ground, stepping onto it, making his teacher smile in relieve.

She wanted to thank him for saving the day and in some way even saving her job, so she hugged him. It left him unable to move, knowing he finally had some cute little chance to get closer to her. It suddenly scared him how close he was to living his dream.

Then she ended the hug, telling him that she owes him and how grateful she is, to have him as a student/friend/star. Afterward she leaves the auditorium like nothing had ever happened and she would ever talk about this day again.

Jesse on his part just stood there, surprised at how close he had been to her. He hadn't been able to move, which will hunt him forever, but he had gotten a hug. Her breasts had pressed up against his chest and her hair had touched his ear. He was happy this had happened and although he knew there would never be a second chance, he was glad he had gotten to hug her.

Maybe he just wasn't ready for her yet. Maybe he was too young to fuck her. Maybe he would get a second chance someday. Hopefully he wouldn't freeze then.

All in all, Shelby got everything she wanted, Jesse got more than he had thought he would ever get, but less than he could have had and the spider was dead, so it had absolutely nothing.

The End.

A/N: Yesterday morning I found a spider in my room. It was in the corner above my bed and I imagined it would run over me at night. I spend the day out of my room and when I wanted to go to bed, the spider was still there. First I thought if it hadn't moved the whole day, why should it move at night, but then I freaked and decided to get the hairspray.

That normally works. Normally!... The spider survived and tried to run away. I killed it somewhere on the wall. I hate killing spiders! They are so cute, but the image of a spider walking over my body at night was really freaking me out so I had to do it.

The moment after I killed it, I had the idea for this story!

Tell me what you think! REVIEW!


End file.
